The Last Of Us
by GenerationR
Summary: In a time where Trunks is the only hope of he human race, he alone must fight against the forces of evil to protect the remains of what he once loved. He won't let them down.
1. Introduction

**Introduction to Chapter One**

In a time and world where there is no savior, hope falls into one Saiyan's hands.

Trunks.

Goku, Vegeta and friends have all been eliminated by the ferocious wrath of the evil of the future. With almost no where to run, sandwhiched in between the choice of the past or the future, a lingering darkness within Trunks told him that they wouldn't be able to stop him. A savage.. someone who couldn't be stopped with words. He was going to drive all mortals to the brink of extinction, and he was going to savor the taste and relish in the fact that he had come this far. Then he'll do it. He'll wipe out all of our race.

His name was Zamasu.

—-/Author's Note/—

I hope you liked this introduction that explains what's going on in the story!

I hope to make this at least 25-30 chapter's long, prepare for some long and good chapters!


	2. Chapter I

Trunks panted, he was running in the underground tunnels to navigate the city without being endangered by the monster of a god. He fell to his knee's, and laid down on the ground next to the kindling flame that was slowly burning out, just like this world. "Heh.." Trunks chuckled. "You and I.. are like one in the same, right?" He said to the fire. He wished that there was a way he could change this, go back and save the world. However.. Capsule Corp and it's inventions were things of the past.

 _BANG!_ Trunks heard an explosion and the ceiling above him instantly cracked, all the rock falling down onto him. Trunks narrowly dodged as more blasts rained from the sky, delivering hell upon the city.

It was _him._

Trunks ran up the stairs and took cover behind a destroyed building, looking at the figure rain his energy blasts onto the ground. "Shit! This is no good, he's gonna find me.." Trunks dashed in a hurry, trying to find a place he could hide, but then he found himself wide open, none of the buildings looked like good decisions.

"It's no use, TRUNKS!" A dark voice echoed from the sky, lightning crackling down dramatically, as the buildings lit aflame and debris littered the placenta from the recent lightshownhe put on. "It was a valiant effort trying to hide in the subways, but I think it's time you meet your DOOM!" Black cupped his hands and pushed them outwards, then pulled them back, a black orb manifesting and growing larger, energy escaping through the openings of his finger.

"DIE!" He launched his hands outwards, and a black beam erupted from his hands. It rushed through debris like a horde of bulls. Onwards it went.. Trunks would be the next target.

"Damn you, Black!" He roared into the sky and energy erupted from him, as he crossed his arms in a "X" position, then quickly pulled them to his sides, his hair instantly turned rigid and electricity sparked around him.

"Masenko!" Trunks quickly put both hands to his forehead, then pushed them outwards and a wave similar to Black's sprouted out, the two beams colliding. Trunks was overpowered easily in their struggle. He took the force of both blasts and was sent flying back straight into the ground.

"Damn..you.." His head fell to the ground.

Black flew over, picked him up by the strands of his hair and let him dangle.

"Look at your pitiful state. I want to show you the full power of a god's anger.. SO DON'T YOU QUIT ON ME NOW!" Black threw him into the air only a few inches higher then him and flew into him, barraging him with machine gun punches.

Trunks was being pummeled to a pulp, and he couldn't do anything about it. This very despair is what he hated so much. He loathed it. He couldn't do anything to fight against Black, he was overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry.." Trunks thought, as Goku Black ended this time with a strong punch that sent him flying back, however.. he was not done yet. Before he could get out of Goku Black's range with that last punch that sent him flying back, he grabbed his leg and swung him in circles, spinning his body.

He threw him back into the ground with a crash, leaving him in a crater, bruised and bleeding.

Goku Black stood over him with a sinister smile. "I can tell your in pain. Let's finish this." A yellow orb manifested in the palm of his hand, and he fired it down.

As if he got a rush of adrenaline, Trunks instinctively pulled out his sword, acting on instinct only he swung his sword into the ki blast, using all his strength to reflect it, sending it into Black's gut with a fierce explosion.

Trunks sheathed his sword, and used the Solar Flare technique, blinding Black as he was about to recover from his own blast. "Dammit!" He shouted into the night sky, as Trunks ran at full speed.

He jumped and blasted off into the sky, leaving no time for Black to see where he went. His energy was minuscule now, he couldn't tell where Trunks had went.

"DAAMNNN YOOOUUU!" Black roared. He wouldn't let Trunks get away again. He was too formidable of an enemy to underestimate now.

It was starting...

The fight to save the future.

He was the last avenger.. The Last Of Us.

—-/AU's Note/—-

Sorry for the short chapters starting out. I'm trying my best to expand my chapters

and improve in my writing for fan fictions. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
